


(In)justice

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: What happened back in the Reaper realm after Grell was brought in for her crimes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a Ron & Grell ROLL right now! Not shippy this time but still enjoyable, I hope.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The clip of her heels echoed unevenly down the corridor while she walked side by side with Will. Grell could hear the whispers of her coworkers as she passed them by, each murmured _he’s Jack the Ripper_ adding another ache to the throbbing pain that was her body.

 

Will’s hand had just touched the handle of the wide double doors at the end of the hall when a frantic voice rang out, calling her name.

 

"Grell! Senior Spears, wait, please!" It was Ronald, flushed and winded, eyes glimmering behind his spectacles. He crashed into Grell with the full force of his body - which _hurt_ \- and lifted her clear off the ground in a crushing hug.

 

"Mr. Knox," Will said disapprovingly.

 

Ron ignored him. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered into Grell's hair, face pressed against her head. Grell sagged against him, tucking her bruised and bloodied face into the side of his neck. She hadn't cried yet and she didn't plan on doing so, though Ron was significantly weakening her resolve.

 

Her bound hands gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him close as best as she could manage. "Oh, Ronnie," she murmured. "I'm fine, love. Thank you for worrying."

 

Ron pulled back and cupped his hands around her face, thumbs dragging over the swelling on her cheek and the purpling bruising under her eye. The concern in his eyes flickered to anger and he shot a glance at Will.

 

"It wasn't him," Grell said quickly, bobbing her head into Ron's line of sight. Ron gave her a look and she glanced away. "It wasn't _all_ him," she amended, quiet.

 

"That kid’s pet demon?" At Grell's nod, Ron let out a short little growl. "Bastard. Bloody festering bastard. I'll kill 'im."

 

"Ronn-"

 

"While I'm inclined to agree," Will interrupted, fitting a firm hand around Grell's elbow, "I'm afraid Sutcliff has no time for your threats, Mr. Knox. He has bigger problems than that dreadful demon."

 

Grell couldn't muster the energy to correct Will on pronouns, but Ron could. "She," he stressed, wrapping a comforting arm around Grell's shoulders. She leaned gratefully into him, taking weight off of the foot with the broken heel. "I want to come with you. Sir."

 

Will leveled Ron with a flat glare. "I think not. You should be more concerned with your own job rather than Sutcliff's."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> [The blog.](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
